Nightmare
Nightmare is the main antagonist of the film of disney fnaf 4 and in the series golden years; He is a demonic bear that has the ability to change shape in any animal, insect, thing, and even any person physical apperance Nightmare, is an anthropomorphic bear and like its nightmare fredbear counterpart, elegant and balanced, but also scruffy and wild look. He also speaks with an English accent. It is perhaps the bear most evidently of the film, of luxurious and melancholy appearance with a yellow top hat, brown skin and yellow eyes (sometimes they change to oranges in the song I feels so good to be bad reprise with eyes Hypnotic as if they were a snake) Distinctive in the shape of an almond. It has big legs and brown with long and curved black claws that, unlike the other bears of the film, also wears a tunica of black color and with a layer of black color with a red border, also sport a beard of goat , Characteristic of villains, particularly the evil twin archetype that is appropriate, thus earning him his namesake (what happened during his youth). Some of his physical features were also based in part on his original voice actor, Jonathan Freeman. description It is a fearsome diabolical bear that looks for chris, nightmare, thanks to its magical powers, is able to become any animal or wild creature and existing human being. Its DNA is mainly composed of felines,like cats . For reasons no one He knows a certain science; Was summoned to become the king of the nightmares and into a definitive weapon, due to his infinite shape-shifting abilities Role in the movie Is was a powerful demon bear who recruited the plushtrap in his plan to use chris as a slave. However, when fredbear and his friends go to rescue Chris, he begins to fight with fredbear plush that is defeated by the teddy that falls into the well of the fire of hell and finally is dragged to the underworld. The nightmare, which had already been weakened by the battle, was finally sucked back to hell. Before they disappear, however, the nightmare drags plushtrap as well as part of their agreement. Powers and abilities * Change of form: Nightmare was a being that could take the form that it wanted, for example; Become a ferocious wolf, a Hungry Cat a gigantic dragon, a 2.10-meter-high scorpion, a or a tiny mouse , or a giant Grizzly Bear among others, also Had the capacity to become a human being of any age and gender * Hypnosis: With this power, Nightmare has the ability to hypnotize someone, in order to maintain their control * Power to destroy: he could have the ability to destroy things with that power, could also destroy a wall of 5 meters * Change his size: he is able to change the size he wanted, from bigger to smaller than a mouse, he is also able to stretch his body like a snake Nightmare's forms * Bats * Rat * Cougar * Cobra * Giant Scorpion * Ice and Fire Dragons * Thunderbird * WereWolf * Gray Wolf * African Lion * Human * Giant Leeches * Piranhas * Great White Shark (from "Jaws") * a Dobermann of 2.4 meters * grizzly * Polar Bear * Crocodile * Mutant Weasel (from the film Weasels rip my flesh) * Leopard * Panther * Sumatran Tiger * Dracula * Victor Frankestein * Devil Dog * Hungry Cat (his true form) gallery Trivia * Nightmare is the only villain of the movie that appears to be the most ruthless and evil as the other villains of disney * When nightmare transforms into a gigantic black bear his cloak and tunic are not * The giant nightmare bear form is based on the form of giant cat Red in all dogs go to heaven 2 * Nightmare bares is similar to the following villains: * Jafar from the Aladdin franchise. Both have magic powers, have the color red as a color motif, both disguise themselves as elderly characters as Jafar disguises himself as an old man and Nightmare disguises himself as an elderly human in order to trick the main protagonists, both have greedy henchmen (Jafar, Iago; Nightmare, Plushtrap), both are hegemonic and megalomaniacal and in the climax both turn into giant monsters (Jafar, a giant cobra, and a giant red genie, and Nightmare, a huge cat and a huge demonic Grizzly Bear-like form). * Hades from the Hercules franchise. They are evil entities who enjoy making deals with people for their own benefit and they are also evocative of The Devil * IT from the Stephen King's novel of the same name, Both are creatures with powers, both have the ability to change form, both are transformed from different things, (like It which transforms into a clown called Pennywise and Nightmare into a human) in order to deceive the protagonists and kill them, both Final turns into Creatures (Pennywise becomes a giant spider and Nightmare in a huge hungry cat and in a Grizzly Bear of 5 cm in height) and both are expressed by Tim Curry * Nightmare seems to have the same design as Nightmare fredbear, during the process of the movie in the deleted scenes, the other is Foxy Nightmare and Nightmare Chica * Nightmare bears a resemblance to Red of All Dogs go to Heaven 2Category:Disney Villains Category:Villains Category:Main Antagonists Category:Bears Category:Disney characters